Entre les murs de la tour d'Astronomie - recueil d'OS
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Des mots violents,des vents affligeants,des rires à perdre le contrôle,des gestes déplacés,des sourires à graver,des pleurs qui achèvent,des moments douloureux comme inoubliables,des injures jusqu'à se perdre dans la folie... la Tour d'Astronomie en aura vu des moments qui resteront dans l'air du temps,des souvenirs qui resteront pour toujours dans le secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Entre les murs de la tour d'Astronomie**

 **Résumé :** Des mots violents, des vents affligeants, des rires à perdre le contrôle, des gestes déplacés, des sourires à graver, des pleurs qui achèvent, des moments douloureux comme inoubliables, des oublis, des vertiges irritants, des injures jusqu'à se perdre dans la folie... La Tour d'Astronomie en aura vu des choses. Des moments qui resteront dans l'air du temps, des souvenirs qui resteront pour toujours dans le secret... (Recueil d'OS)

 **Rating** : K T

 **Pairing :** Peut concerner tous les personnages de la saga, de toutes les époques.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le décor ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

 _ **Note de la fan-auteur :** Bonjour ! C'est la première que je vais faire un recueil d'OS qui inclura divers personnages de la saga Harry Potter. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas combien d'OS ce recueil contiendra et je n'ai pas encore prévue une publication régulière des OS. En tout cas j'ai décidé que le décor commun entre tous ces OS serait la Tour d'Astronomie 😊 En espérant que cela vous plaira. J'avertis, par ailleurs, que je pourrais mettre en avant tout type de genre passant de l'amitié à du drame et sur des couples variés que cela soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Je préciserais avant chaque OS le rating convenu._

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture.

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°1 : Rating K – amitié/famille

Personnages principaux : Albus et Scorpius

* * *

 **One-shot 1 : La répartition des premières années...**

Des sanglots résonnèrent amèrement dans le silence imposant de la Tour d'Astronomie. La pénombre dissimula une silhouette frêle recroquevillée contre un mur alors qu'un petit vent froid filtrait ses cheveux noirs. Doucement, une main tremblante essuya une larme chaude sur la joue rougie du petit garçon.

Albus Potter avait passé son premier jour à Poudlard, songeant qu'il allait passer les sept meilleures années de sa vie. Il se rappelait des histoires que ses parents avaient racontées lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet immense château et les rencontres qu'ils avaient faites.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son premier jour en tant qu'élève serait aussi horrible qu'il l'aurait pu imaginer. En effet, depuis la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons, la veille, il avait essayé de parler à son grand frère, James, d'un an son aîné. Malheureusement, il n'avait reçu que des regards noirs de sa part et lorsqu'il avait réussi à le rejoindre, seul dans un couloir, il avait accueilli sa colère.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère était en colère contre lui, lorsqu'à travers ses mots dirigés vers sa nouvelle maison d'où il était reparti, Albus comprit que James avait honte de lui, qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler entre les murs de Poudlard et encore moins qu'il l'adresse la parole, ne serait qu'un bonjour.

Albus avait l'impression qu'en portant les couleurs de sa maison, il déshonorait sa chère et tendre famille et humiliait son grand frère. Était-ce de sa faute s'il n'était qu'un simple Serpentard ? Était-ce si terrible que cela ?

C'est vrai qu'il sortait du lot, qu'il était le seul à ne pas être Gryffondor dans sa famille et lentement, il espérait que sa petite sœur Lily, ne serait pas dans la maison rouge et or afin qu'il ne sente plus seul parmi ces lions. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir sa sœur partir à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle. Après tout, elle était intelligente, elle pouvait bien représenter les couleurs des Aigles.

Un autre vent plus frais, frissonna son corps mince. Il avait son uniforme sur son dos et n'avait pas pris son manteau. En revanche, il avait mis son pull vert qui le tenait plus au moins chaud ainsi que son écharpe qu'il avait gardée autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de venir dans cette grande tour. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il avait décidé de quitter son dortoir et de s'aérer l'esprit dans les couloirs. À l'humidité des cachots, il avait naturellement pris son écharpe afin d'avoir moins froid et il s'était laissé guider par ses pas qui le dirigeaient sans but.

Il observa le ciel étoilé dans un regard songeur lorsqu'il le laissa vagabonder sur la demi-lune qui abordait sa lumière fièrement dans un coin. Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur ses lèvres, sentant la solitude l'enlacer comme elle adorait le faire si souvent ces derniers temps. Doucement ses sanglots cessaient tandis que ses dernières larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, se noyaient au creux de son cou, humidifiant un peu plus son écharpe.

Il pensa subitement aux cours du lendemain, se rappelant que la plupart, ils les partageraient avec les Gryffondors. Le visage de Rose apparut dans sa mémoire. Ses tâches de rousseur, son sourire rayonnant, ses cheveux flamboyants… Il avait l'impression que sa cousine lui manquait déjà, alors qu'elle était dans ce château, de l'autre côté, en train, sans aucun doute, de dormir à poing fermé. Il avait la désagréable impression que la rouquine avait quelque peu pitié de lui. Il avait bien remarqué ses coups d'œil dans sa direction pendant les repas, et son regard était rempli d'une certaine compassion, de tristesse… Il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, à croire qu'il était devenu un quelconque parasite, un malade ou un prisonnier.

Une nouvelle fois, il essuya ses larmes, tout en essayant de changer ses idées. Il ne voulait plus penser à sa cousine et à ses regards d'empathies. Il encercla ses bras contre son torse, frissonnant davantage à la fraîcheur de la nuit et ferma ses yeux un instant pour savourer le silence.

C'était si calme, si apaisé…

« Hé, Albus ? »

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, troublé par cette voix étonnamment familière, se demandant qui osait briser cette brève sérénité qu'il s'était accordé. Il plissa ses yeux émeraudes en direction d'une silhouette sombre à plusieurs mètres de lui, essayant de voir le propriétaire de cette voix qui lui semblait habituelle. Il vit cette silhouette s'avancer peu à peu vers lui et découvrit sous la lueur de la lune la chevelure blonde et courte de Scorpius, son camarade de dortoir.

« Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air quelque peu gêné

Albus espéra que celui-ci ne l'ait pas entendu pleurer, il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions, lui qui d'ordinaire, essayait toujours de tout garder en lui.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Il le vit esquissé un petit sourire narquois tandis qu'il relevait son petit nez arlequin dans un réflexe hautain des grandes familles sorcières. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis et ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis la rentrée, en soit depuis la veille.

Il avait souvent entendu sa famille parlé de Draco Malfoy, surtout de la part de son oncle Ron qui répétait sans cesse que ce blond décoloré n'était qu'une fouine énervante et calculatrice. En revanche, il avait déjà entendu son père et sa tante Hermione le défendre lors des conversations étonnamment animées, et se surpris à penser que finalement, il ne connaissait pas réellement la famille Malfoy.

Sans se rendre compte, ses orbes vertes fixaient le visage enfantin de Scorpius qui fronça doucement les sourcils face à son silence et à son regard insistant. Il avait l'air d'un ange sous cette sombre nuit et ces lumières naturelles, songea inconsciemment Albus. Ce dernier prit soudainement conscience de son observation et rougie tout en détournant son regard vers le ciel.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Répondit-il finalement.

Il ouï ses pas s'avancer encore avant d'entendre son corps s'affaler près de lui, comprenant que le jeune garçon venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il frissonna, malgré lui, à ce rapprochement imprévu.

« Tu as pleuré. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui répondre ? Il n'osa pas affronter son regard curieux et préféra contempler le ciel, en essayant d'oublier la présence de son camarade. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à accepter sa réaction, il n'allait pas non plus assumer devant une autre personne qu'il avait pleuré ! Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise et idiot comme cela…

Le silence s'installa, à nouveau, dans la Tour. Il pouvait sentir le bras de Scorpius contre le sien, ce qui le réchauffa un instant avant de subitement frissonner.

« Albus, tu vas tomber malade comme ça. Tu as froid ?

\- Ça va, mentit-il

\- Pffff. Décidément, tu ne sais pas mentir. »

Albus mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, honteux d'être découvert aussi rapidement. Il soupira doucement, observant son camarade ouvrir son manteau bleu marine. Il comprit que celui-ci voulait se le retirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas enlever ton manteau !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Mais… »

Albus n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il reçut un petit coup sur son corps, comprenant que le blondinet avait mis son manteau sur leurs genoux. Il le sentit se rapprocher un peu plus, sentant sa hanche contre la sienne ainsi que son souffle à son oreille.

« Comme ça, tu auras moins froid. »

Qui aurait cru que le mini-Malfoy serait aussi attentionné ? Albus se sentit très gêné par cette proximité qu'il avait avec le garçon et encore plus par le fait qu'il était délicat avec lui. Il ne lui demandait pas les raisons de ses pleurs et réussissait à le réconforter quelques peu, à le changer ses idées rien qu'à sa seule présence. Il admit au fond de lui que cela le faisait du bien. La solitude qui l'avait pesée depuis son réveil s'était adoucit et songea que c'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps en compagnie d'un autre Serpentard. Il s'avérait que, toute la journée, il avait tenté de se rapprocher de son frère et de sa cousine, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils seraient toujours unis malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dans leur maison. Il avait passé plus de temps en solitaire en cherchant des moyens pour parler avec son ainé qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas parler avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Soudainement, il sentit comme un poids sur son épaule, l'empêchant de mouvoir correctement sa tête. Le souffle chaud de Scorpius caressa sa joue sèche et rougie. Albus constata avec étonnement que ce dernier s'était assoupi. Le vent souffla une nouvelle fois, ce qui rapprocha Albus encore plus du corps alourdi du blond. Celui-ci, instinctivement s'était accroché à son bras, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans la chaleur humaine que provoquait leurs deux corps. Albus observa et songea subitement que Scorpius pourrait faire un super ami. Ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement vers sa famille.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment d'être l'unique Serpentard d'une famille de Gryffondor, il faudrait aussi qu'il fréquente Scorpius Malfoy.

Merlin, comment réagirait sa famille quand elle saura qu'il fréquente le fils de Draco Malfoy ?

Sa mère risquerait d'avoir un infarctus, sans aucun doute… Son oncle Ron essayera de comprendre une logique dans tout ce bazar que la vie peut provoquer et oncle George lui demanda sans pudeur de lui faire de la publicité pour sa boutique auprès de ses camarades…

Finalement rien d'anormal, en somme, pour le garçon qui avait pris l'habitude de faire réagir sa famille nombreuse face à aux aléas que la vie pouvait lui réserver…

Albus soupira doucement puis sourit franchement, pour la première fois depuis la répartition du Choixpeau.

Albus jeta un œil au blond et se dis que, peut-être, c'était une bonne chose que le Choixpeau l'ait envoyé à Serpentard.

* * *

 _Une petite review ? ^^ A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, me voici avec un deuxième OS ! Je remercie beaucoup les personnes qui ont mis mon recueil en favoris et en follows, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère connaitre vos avis (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur ce recueil ! :-)

Je remercie Damelith d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur mon premier OS :-) Je te suis très reconnaissante, ça encourage vraiment à écrire et à poster sur le site :-)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne vais pas vous manger ! x)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième OS !

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°2 : K+ - drame et reconfort/hurt

Personnages principaux : Hermione et Draco

Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **One-shot n°2 : À l'aube de la guerre**

Elle pensait qu'elle était seule. Après tout, l'aube venait à peine de s'éveiller dans les couleurs rose-orange qu'apportaient un somptueux paysage. Hermione voulait revoir encore une fois les premiers rayons du soleil, pouvoir les imprimer entièrement dans sa mémoire avant que la guerre puisse détruire ce souvenir éphémère.

Hermione pensait qu'elle était seule dans cette tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre un infime bruit. Elle se retourna violement, et découvrit dans la pénombre des escaliers la silhouette fine d'un Serpentard trop particulier pour qu'elle puisse oublier.

« Malfoy ? » Murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme arriva doucement vers elle, et s'arrêta à peine un mètre de la brune. Cette dernière l'observa.

Draco avait des longs cernes noirs et ses yeux avaient perdu la lueur caractéristique de l'innocence. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses cheveux plus décoiffés. Hermione songea qu'il avait énormément changé et que cela lui faisait peur de voir à quel point le Serpentard avait perdu de sa splendeur à cause de cette guerre idiote.

« Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée. » Souffla-t-il en contemplant le paysage

Hermione se retourna silencieusement, elle aussi, vers le ciel orangé puis sentit le jeune homme venir à côté d'elle. Elle trouvait la situation étrange. Elle était tellement habituée aux conversations houleuses avec le Serpentard, à ses mots blessants, à ses regards de haine…

Elle voyait bien que le bond était dépassé par les évènements, qu'il était lassé par cette guerre qui ne semblait ne pas se finir.

« Le paysage est magnifique. Commenta Hermione

\- Ouais. »

Juste quelques mots banals échangés et deux regards fixés dans la même direction. Hermione qui pensait qu'observer, seule, le paysage serait encore plus intense, elle constata que partager avec Malfoy l'était encore plus. Le paysage semblait plus beau. Le moment était toujours plus beau lorsqu'on le partageait avec quelqu'un, songea-t-elle. Qui aurait cru qu'elle pensait de cette manière en compagnie de Draco Malfoy ?

Elle jeta un œil à sa gauche où elle distinguait son profil majestueux malgré ce que la guerre avait pu causer sur son physique. Malgré tout, elle devait avouer, Malfoy avait encore un certain charme qui, sans aucun doute, faisait partie de lui.

« Y a intérêt à ce que ton Saint Potter en finisse avec ce psychopathe. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux, étonnée par cet aveu. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il souhaitait plus que tout le règle de Voldemort. S'était-elle trompée depuis le début ? Il faut dire que ses deux amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui rabâcher que Malfoy était un adepte de Voldemort comme sa famille entière…

« Je croyais que…

-Tu croyais quoi Granger ?! Haussa-t-il soudainement sa voix

\- Je… Pourquoi l'avoir suivi si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ses idées ?

\- Oh crois-moi si je le pouvais, je n'aurai même pas choisi de camp. Mais tu dois le savoir, on n'a pas forcément le choix.

\- Tu aurais pu voir la directrice et lui expliquer !

\- Expliquer quoi Granger ! Que j'ai choisi de protéger ma famille au détriment de ma vie ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

À ces mots, Hermione sentit un poids sur son cœur. Bien sûr, qu'elle pouvait comprendre ! Elle avait jeté un sortilège d'oubliettes à ses parents pour ne pas risquer de les faire souffrir davantage avec cette guerre. Elle craignait de perdre la vie et ne souhaitait pas que ses parents puissent vivre cela. Si elle avait fait cela, c'était pour les protéger du monde Sorcier qui était en guerre, de la peine, de la crainte que leur fille unique puisse mourir… S'ils savaient, ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté qu'elle puisse y participer à la bataille.

« Crois-moi, je peux le comprendre. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, changeant l'atmosphère apaisante de la tour en une toute autre ambiance. Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'était retenue durant plusieurs mois devant ses amis et sentait qu'elle était à bout.

« Euh… Granger ? »

Draco s'approcha de la Gryffondor qui semblait sur le point de craqué. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de larmes qui luttaient à choir sur les joues rondes de la brune. Soudainement ne résistant plus, Hermione cacha ses larmes traitresses avec ses mains, ne souhaitant pas les montrer envers son ennemi.

Étaient-ils vraiment des ennemis ? Hermione ne savait plus, elle se sentait si perdue dans cette guerre, dans sa peine.

« Granger… »

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres résonna entre les murs froids de la tour d'Astronomie, Hermione se retourna, montrant son dos courbé et ses cheveux longs et bouclés au Serpentard. Ce dernier semblait troublé par cette scène qu'il assistait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle était si vulnérable.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Draco attendit quelques secondes, stoïque face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un autre sanglot amer résonna dans le silence, le faisant sortir de son choc. Il continua de s'avancer, doucement, d'une main légèrement tremblante, il caressa une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts avant de la glisser sur son dos dans un geste maladroit et réconfortant.

Hermione tressaillit à son contact et doucement, se retourna, se sentant pathétique devant le blond. Ce dernier l'observa, ni haine, ni dégout. Avec sa voix enrouée, elle lui avoua ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents. Draco écarquilla ses yeux face à cette révélation tandis que la tristesse de la brune éclata en échos, retentissant sur les murs gris de la tour.

Précipitamment, Hermione agrippa, de ses mains tremblantes, l'uniforme du Serpentard, faisant inconsciemment pression sur le cœur de Draco qui réalisa à peine ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Instinctivement, laissant dicter par son cœur, le blond se serra doucement contre la Gryffondor qui se laissa poser sa tête contre le torse musclé du concerné.

Le soleil se leva un peu plus, éclairant la scène dans la pénombre de la tour, illuminant les deux silhouettes dans un auréole jaune-orange commun. Draco resta silencieux, admirant secrètement la lionne éclater ses émotions et son courage d'affronter cette guerre qui aurait pu ne pas être la sienne.

Lentement, alors que les rayons du soleil devinrent plus imposants, les pleurs de la jeune femme refirent échos, laissant ainsi partager sa souffrance et sa peine avec cet ennemi qui finalement n'était pas vraiment un. Et au-delà des émotions éclatées, les seuls témoins de cette scène étaient l'aube qui s'éveillait et cette belle et silencieuse Tour d'Astronomie qui garderont avec eux, l'intimité de ce moment particulier entre un Serpent et une Lionne…

* * *

J'ai écrit un troisième OS mais je préfère attendre un peu que je fasse d'autres OS avant de poster le prochain ! J'essayerai de le faire en cours du mois d'Avril !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Finalement je vais poster le troisième OS aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai réussi a en écrire deux OS après celui-ci.

Finalement, je le publie plus tôt que prévue.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont commenté mon OS précédent ainsi que les ajouts de favorise et follows depuis le début de ce recueil.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau OS :-)

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°3 : T / Yaoi implicite platonique - romance - amitié

Personnages principaux : Dean et Neville (léger Dean/Seamus platonique)

Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **One-shot n°3 : La crise de jalousie**

« Seamus n'est qu'un idiot ! » Cria Dean

Sa voix à peine grave résonna dans le vide de la tour tandis que Neville regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucune oreille baladeuse trainait dans le coin.

« Je crois qu'il n'était pas lui-même… » Tenta de rassurer Neville

Un rugissement de rage à moitié contenu brisa à nouveau le silence de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Pas lui-même… Mon cul oui ! T'as vu comment il l'a embrassé ! Qu'il va se faire voir avec sa trainée !

\- Dean… Il est possible qu'il y ait une explication à cette situation.

\- Absolument pas ! Il n'y a aucune explication qui pourrait justifier ce qu'il a fait !» Cria-t-il de nouveau

Neville se ratatina sur lui-même, impressionné par cette colère qui émanait de son ami. C'était rare que Dean se mettait en colère. Neville avait tellement l'habitude de le voir souriant et heureux, que de découvrir une autre facette lui faisait presque un peu peur.

« Et puis, elle a quoi cette Serdaigle ! Elle est moche en plus ! Elle ne sait même pas se maquiller cette…. Cette mocheté ! »

Neville sourit doucement face à cette crise de jalousie que Dean lui offrait loin des regards de leurs camarades. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire ce genre de remarques, surtout lorsqu'une personne s'approchait trop près de Seamus. Ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son meilleur ami et Merlin à quel point Dean pouvait être explicite dans ses sentiments concernant le Gryffondor…

« C'est qu'un abruti ! Voilà, un gros abruti ! »

Soudainement le silence prit place. Le grand noir s'était doucement calmé malgré les nerfs encore à vifs. Il s'accroupit contre un mur, les bras contre son torse, le regard dans le vide. Neville s'approcha de lui, à pas de velours tel un félin, puis doucement se glissa lui-aussi contre les pierres froides.

« Tu comptes lui avouer un jour ?

\- Jamais. Répondit-il catégoriquement

\- Mais si tu lui disais… peut-être que…

\- Non. Je n'arriverais pas. »

Neville soupira discrètement, ne sachant pas comment réconforter son ami. Il comprenait la crainte de Dean, après tout, il avait peur de perdre l'amitié qu'il avait avec Seamus, si celui-ci rejetait ses sentiments.

« Pourtant tu as laissé plusieurs sous-entendus sur tes sentiments…enfin... Que tu l'aimais non ?

\- Ouais mais cet idiot ne voit rien… Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil… » Souffla-t-il

Dean glissa une main sur son visage dans un soupir puis dirigea son regard vers le ciel bleu qui rappelait atrocement la couleur des yeux de son amour interdit.

« Franchement, il me saoul…Ce n'est qu'un…

\- Idiot ! Oui je sais Dean. Je crois que j'ai compris. » Sourit Neville

Dean sourit à son tour, avant d'éclater soudainement de rire. Neville l'observa, incrédule, se demandant la raison de son fou rire.

« Merlin, je suis pathétique… » Réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers stoppa brutalement le rire du mâte. Ce dernier dirigea son regard, tout comme Neville, vers la direction de l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir ici.

« Ah vous voilà ! Je me disais bien que c'était ton rire que j'ai entendu ! Je le reconnaitrais entre mille ! » S'écria Seamus.

A la dernière remarque du troisième Gryffondor, Neville et Seamus s'échangèrent un regard complice tandis que subitement le noir n'osait plus rien dire. Son cœur qui battait à la chamade ne cessait de brusquer son pauvre thorax et le manque d'oxygène lui faisait soudainement défaut.

« Dean, est-ce ça va ? Chuchota Neville

\- Il… Il a dit qu'il pouvait reconnaitre mon rire entre mille, tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Murmura Dean

\- Qui sait ? »

À cette réponse, le Gryffondor sourit largement montrant ainsi toutes ses dents blanches à ses deux amis. Ne remarquant pas l'échange secret entre les deux garçons, Seamus s'avança vers eux.

« Hé, il y a Ron qui joue aux échecs avec Malfoy dans la grande salle ! Celui qui gagnera la partie aura un gage ! Venez voir ! »

Curieux, Neville s'empressa d'aller voir, laissant ainsi les deux autres lions.

« Viens Dean, faut pas rater la défaite de Malfoy ! »

Et sans cri ni gare, Seamus prit la main de son ami, et descendit rapidement les escaliers alors que Dean tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il passa en boucle dans sa mémoire le visage heureux de son amour interdit, de ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient… Il serra la main de son ami, trop heureux par ce contact que Seamus lui offrait inconsciemment. Dean en oublia sa colère et sa jalousie…

Ainsi que la moche Serdaigle qui avait, étonnamment, désertée de ses furieuses pensées.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je vais tenter de combler le recueil à dix OS minimum. :-)

Après, je verrai selon mon inspiration si j'ai d'autres idées, je continuerai à poster d'autres OS en lien avec la Tour d'Astronomie.

Je pense poster le prochain OS mi-Avril.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela fait super plaisir !

Je vous adore ! ^^

Voici le nouveau OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°4 : K – amitié et romance

Personnages principaux : Harry et Hedwige

Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **One-shot n°4 :** Confession

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée scolaire. Le froid venait doucement s'installer obligeant les élèves et les professeurs à se vêtir plus chaudement. Doucement, alors que la sonnerie sonnait au loin la fin du dernier cours, Harry observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, d'autres élèves plus âgées s'animer dehors tandis qu'un hululement retentit brusquement, faisant sortir le jeune garçon de son observation. De ses yeux verts, il vit sa chouette blanche venir jusqu'à lui dans des magnifiques battements d'aile. Il admira silencieusement son plumage ainsi que sa souplesse lorsqu'elle se posa auprès de lui.

« Salut Hedwige ! Comment tu as su que j'étais là, ma belle ? »

Tout en posant une question qu'il devina déjà la réponse, le jeune garçon caressa son animal. Un léger vent fouetta son visage, ce qui le provoqua un frisson.

Depuis la rentrée de sa troisième année, soit un mois, le brun ne cessait de venir dans ce lieu tranquille afin de songer calmement sans être dérangé. Depuis peu, il avait pris conscience de certaines choses et il avait besoin de réfléchir seul. Un coup de bec lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était encore plongé dans ses songes.

« Oh, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées… »

Un silence suivit alors que la chouette observa son maître regarder ses camarades s'amuser en bas de la tour. Une nouvelle fois, elle donna un coup de bec dans la chevelure du garçon. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers elle, un sourire narquois à ses lèvres.

« Oh décidément j'étais encore dans mes pensées ! Je suis désolé Hedwige … Je pense trop à elle. » Soupira-t-il

La chouette blanche répondit dans un autre hululement discret avant de donner encore un autre coup de bec.

« Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il, ne soit pas jalouse ! »

Avant que son animal ne puisse donner un autre coup de bec, l'adolescent caressa son joli plumage, détenant ainsi la volaille. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle, et tourna sa tête de chaque côté pour être sûr d'être seul avec elle.

« Tu te demandes bien de qui je parle, hein ma belle. » Murmura-t-il

Il pouvait voir son cou se tordre et croiser ses yeux jaune brillant et curieux. Cela insista Harry à continuer, soudainement confiant et en même temps fébrile d'oser dire le nom de la personne en question.

« Depuis cet été, je sens que quelque chose a changé en moi, surtout quand elle est là, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac me brûle... »

Le garçon continua à caresser son animal, oubliant qu'il se confessait justement à sa chouette, la considérant comme une personne ordinaire. Il savait que c'était un peu étonnant de lui parler, mais Hedwige l'avait énormément soutenu quand il était encore chez les Dursley. Elle connaissait sa vie, ses peurs, ses cris quand il se réveille la nuit…

Alors, c'était normal pour lui, de converser avec sa chouette. Il la considérait comme une amie. La meilleure de toute. À cette pensée, un sourire se dessina en songeant à Hermione et à Ron qui ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« C'est Ginny, révéla-t-il enfin, dans un chuchotement, Merlin cette fille, elle a un tempérament de feu, je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant qu'on aille chez elle. »

Hedwige releva ses ailes reculant un peu le Gryffondor avant de se remettre à sa place dans un autre hululement plus féroce. Cela résonna dans la tour d'astronomie. Harry se remit prêt d'elle.

« Je savais bien que tu étais jalouse, ma belle. » Ria-t-il

Il sentait son ventre lui brûler, ses entrailles se resserrer en lui en songeant qu'il venait enfin de se confesser à un autre que lui. Certes, c'était à sa chouette qu'il l'avait révélé mais l'effet n'était pas moindre. Il sentait toujours l'estomac lui brûler et se demanda comment il se sentirait s'il avait dévoilé à Ron. À cette pensée, il grimaça doucement, tentant d'oublier la crise de nerfs du rouquin au fond de sa mémoire. Ron allait le maudire, il en était persuadé.

« Merlin, Hedwige, tu crois vraiment que c'est de l'amour ? Je ne suis pas prêt pour être amoureux. »

La chouette s'était calmée et Harry resta soudainement silencieux observant à nouveau les élèves se dissiper dans la cour.

« Ça restera entre nous, hein ? »

Comme pour lui rassurer, Hedwige hulula doucement avant de donner un autre coup de bec dans la chevelure du troisième année.

« Hé ! Mais arrête ! »

À peine avait-il dit ses mots que la volaille s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant à loisir son maître l'observer avec un regard admiratif. Alors que le silence l'entoura, Harry nettoya négligemment ses lunettes rondes avec son écharpe rouge et or, avant de les remettre sur son nez, la brûlure à son ventre disparue.

Finalement, cela lui fit du bien de se confesser à sa chouette. Peut-être l'avait-elle senti qu'il avait besoin de lui parler ? C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de le rejoindre à cette tour…

Soulagé, Harry sourit, décidant de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hedwige, songeant que la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait, il devait la remercier pour son écoute.

* * *

Je compte poster le prochain OS avant la fin du mois :-) A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 5ème OS ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :-) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°5 : K – Mystère et suspens

Personnages principaux : Lily Luna Potter

Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **One-shot n°5 : Langage corporel**

Les yeux entourés de noir, du mascara et un crayon noir qui souligne son regard en paquet. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules tandis que sa franche droite s'ébouriffait par le vent tiède qui la caressait doucement sur son visage, sur son corps…

Son corps suivait le rythme, se déambulait de toutes parts, se déchainait dans les échos de la musique. Ses oreilles sifflaient à force d'écouler la même chanson dans ses écouteurs.

Les écouteurs … invention moldu ingénieux… Lily n'en pouvait s'en passer. Sa tante, Hermione, avait réussi à les trafiquer pour qu'elle puisse profiter de sa musique tranquillement à Poudlard.

Lily, ce qu'elle préférait, ce n'était pas écouter la musique, c'était la vivre, intensément.

C'était devenue une habitude, dès qu'une chanson l'inspirait, la vibrait dans son corps et dans son âme, elle avait ce besoin inéluctable de l'improviser, de l'appartenir…

Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait su trouver était de danser jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne tienne plus et que ses pieds la fassent souffrir.

Alors Lily danse dans l'enveloppe silencieuse de la tour d'astronomie. Alors Lily vit et survit au son de la musique, au rythme de ses pas.

Lily est dans sa bulle, dans son monde…

Tournoyant, se déhanchant, balançant ses bras et ses jambes dans un langage corporel qu'elle, seule, comprenait, elle offrait un spectacle rempli d'émotion à la lune ronde et belle, aux étoiles qui l'observaient…

Son corps devint art et ses gesticules transformèrent en langage. Son cerveau ne suit plus et laissa ses membres diriger la danse. Elle mena un combat, entre la fatigue et l'espérance, entre la joie et la tristesse.

Et alors, Lily pense, songe… Rêve. La passion s'imprègne en elle, l'attache dans ses chaines, la provoque, la déstabilise, l'épuise…

Et Lily lui dit oui. Elle en veut, encore et plus. Ses pas qui se joignirent et s'éloignèrent, ses yeux qui se fermèrent et qui s'ouvrirent… Elle n'était plus dans son corps mais seulement dans son âme.

Lily se perd. Lily se noie dans cette passion qu'elle ne peut contrôler.

La rousse, belle et mystérieuse, se jeta à terre, les paumes sur le sol et gris de la tour.

Lily saigne. Lily pleure. Lily sourit.

La souplesse s'empare d'elle, enchainant différentes figures qu'on jalouserait, qu'on détesterait, qu'on grimacerait…

Les paroles défilèrent, la musique continua.

Ses sentiments se dévoilent à l'état brut, sa chair frisonne, transpire. La sueur ne lui faisait pas peur, la douleur non plus.

Son regard se fit sérieux, se fit sincère. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent au rythme du mouvement, son ombre au-delà de la nuit, s'essouffla de la retenir, Lily si belle et si fugitive.

Que les murs en témoignent de cette fuite incontrôlée et profonde…

Lily danse, parce qu'elle a envie. Lily danse, parce qu'elle veut vivre. Lily danse pour s'enfuir.

Et lorsque la musique termine, elle soupire…

Ses pieds lui font souffrir.

Lily sourit, se sentant enfin libre.

Libre.

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous a plu, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^ Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le septième OS, en espérant que l'inspiration sera là jusqu'au bout lol :-)_

 _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! ^^

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais voici enfin le 6eme OS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rating et genres du OS n°6 : K – amitié

Personnages principaux : Les Maraudeurs

Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **One-shot n°6 : Entre deux cours…**

« C'est n'importe quoi, tu aurais dû le finir depuis la semaine dernière au moins… » Soupira Remus.

Le bruit d'un mouvement de plume sur un parchemin brisa la remontrance de l'adolescent. En effet, celui-ci observa son meilleur ami Sirius recopié tant bien que mal, le devoir de leur ami commun, James.

« Mais il y avait plus important à faire que ce stupide devoir…Ronchonna Sirius

\- Plus important, comme… les filles ? Sourit Remus

\- Ouais, rigola Sirius.

-Franchement, à quoi ça sert ces commentaires sur les sortilèges… A rien ! » Déclara fortement James

Remus souffla une énième fois depuis dix minutes. Il voyait James et Sirius assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, l'un écrivant maladroitement sur son parchemin tandis que l'autre tentait de lui donner quelques informations sur le sujet du devoir.

« Ah, je vous jure, il y a que vous pour faire ce genre de truc ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a cours de sortilège dans cinq minutes !

\- Raison de plus pour m'aider à finir ce putain de devoir… » Répondit Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas, préférant observer la fine pluie qui commençait doucement à tomber sur le pays. Il songea à la nouvelle pleine lune qui allait arriver d'ici quelques jours, frissonnant une fois de plus à cette traumatisante expérience qu'il devait vivre chaque mois. Il détestait se transformer en Loup-Garou, heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir…

Des bruits de pas se fit soudainement entendre dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Ce fut Peter qui arriva, un peu essoufflé.

« Ah vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais… J'ai complètement oublié de faire le devoir de sortilèges !

\- Bienvenue au club, ria James, Sirius aussi.

\- Allez viens, on va s'entraider. » Proposa Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres

Peter rejoignit ses deux camarades, un parchemin à moitié vierge d'une main et un encrier dans l'autre.

En observant la scène, Remus n'osa dire quoi se soit à ses amis. Un simple soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, répercutant ainsi sur les murs de la tour d'astronomie.

La pluie s'arrêta petit à petit, laissant un ciel toujours aussi gris. Remus sourit, en jetant un regard vers ses trois camarades, songeur…

Parfois il se demandait comment ils pouvaient avoir des amis pareils.

« Bon, il reste encore deux minutes avant que le cours commence ! Alors grouillez-vous bande de cancre !

\- Hé ! S'exclama James, moi j'ai fait mon devoir !

\- C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un vrai miracle… »

James rigola, suivit du groupe entier. Remus sourit davantage, en voyant James aider Peter et Sirius.

Merlin que c'était bon d'avoir des amis sur qui compter.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain OS, je ne sais pas quand je le ferai xD J'ai mon mémoire à peaufiné, donc je n'aurai pas le temps jusqu'au moins début juin..._

 _Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas abandonner mon recueil, je pense en faire minimum 10 OS :-) En espérant que celui-ci vous a plu !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut !_

 _Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné suite à ce recueil et je m'en excuse !_

 _Je viens de terminer le septième OS :-) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _J'informe que je mettrai ce recueil d'OS en statut complete car je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais publier d'autres OS sur le thème de la tour d'Astronomie. Je préfère la mettre en statut terminée et actualiser plus tard ce recueil si jamais j'ai d'autres idées qui me viennent à l'esprit._

 _Je vous avoue que j'ai d'autres fictions en tête et je ne veux pas vous faire espéré une suite à ce recueil si au final, à l'avenir, je ne publierai plus d'OS._

 _J'arrête mon blabla, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Rating et genres du OS n°7 : T / amitié – amour platonique_

 _Personnages principaux : Severus et Lily_

 _Disclaimer : Ni le décor ni les personnages m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **One-shot n°7 : leçon improvisée**

« Mets ta main là…, oui comme cela. »

Le cœur battant à la vitesse de la lumière et les mains moites, Severus obéit sagement à son amie. Il était déchiré entre vouloir partir se cacher le plus loin possible ou savourer l'instant malgré ses angoisses et son cœur qui était au bord d'une crise cardiaque.

« Relève la tête, ne regarde pas tes pieds. »

Il n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit, trop bouleversé par ce qui lui était en train d'arriver. Il observa les yeux verts de son amie, avant de rougir subitement, en détournant son regard vers un des murs de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il se demanda encore comment il s'était fourré dans cette situation. Ses jambes se mouvèrent dans un geste laconique, se sentant trop crispé.

« Severus, détends-toi. Ce n'est juste qu'une danse. Rien d'autres. »

Merlin, si elle savait. Pour lui, ce n'était pas seulement une danse. Pour lui c'était carrément un appel à la déclaration. C'était comme un piège, que Lily lui faisait inconsciemment. Son cœur ne semblait toujours pas lui laisser un moment de répit, tellement il battait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il crut un moment perdre le souffle tellement sa respiration peinait à suivre ses émotions qui ne faisaient que des montages russes.

Merlin, c'était une véritable souffrance, une si douce douleur que cela produisait à chacun de ses pas qu'il faisait. Et l'innocente Lily continua sa leçon, toujours sa main qui pressait sur son corps sans savoir à quel point l'effet cela pouvait provoquer chez le pauvre Serpentard.

Puis soudain, un rire. Severus se figea, savourant cette mélodie qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le rire de Lily était magnifique et ne cessait de résonner en échos dans cette grande tour.

« Merlin, Severus tu es décidément un piètre danseur ! » Se moqua gentiment la rousse

De mauvaise foi, Severus ne préféra ne pas répondre et détourna son regard gêné vers un mur foncé de la tour d'Astronomie.

La proximité était toujours aussi forte. Les joues rosées d'embarras, Severus releva son regard. Le sourire de Lily lui fit oublier rapidement sa petite moquerie et réussit doucement il lui retourner un petit sourire timide.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cette fille !

« Allez, on continue. »

Un pas, et puis un autre encore. Les deux amis tentèrent de faire un slow digne de ce nom.

« Voilà, comme ça ! Tu vois, tu y arrives !

\- ça tiens vraiment du miracle. » Réussit-il à dire de manière ironique.

Severus savoura son toucher, sachant que bientôt cela sera fini. À ce constat, il réalisa qu''il souhaitait que ce moment dure éternellement. En voyant le sourire de Lily se former davantage sur son visage à sa réussite, Severus sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses doigts devenir un peu plus moites.

Son cœur était au bord du gouffre.

Merlin, qui avait eu cette idée ridicule de leçon de danse, déjà ?

En croisant le regard pétillant de son amie, Severus se renfrogna en songeant que c'était Lily qui l'avait embarqué dans cette situation étrange.

En fin de compte, cette leçon de danse n'était pas une idée si ridicule…


End file.
